Serie Deveria - Parte III: Deveria Ter Te Amado
by Accohen
Summary: Percy sorria. Ele se considerava um cara de sorte. Havia feito todas as escolhas erradas, possíveis e imagináveis, e ainda assim, o destino havia lhe dado uma segunda chance. Não se enganem; nada foi fácil. Percy teve que percorrer um longo caminho antes de chegar até ali. Mas se ele pudesse escolher, faria tudo novamente se isso o trouxesse para aquele exato momento.
1. Prólogo

**Deveria ter te amado**  
 **Parte III da Serie Deveria**

 _by_ **Accohen**

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas o enredo aqui escrito.  
 **  
Sinopse:** Percy sorria. Ele se considerava um cara de sorte. Havia feito todas as escolhas erradas, possíveis e imagináveis, e ainda assim, o destino havia lhe dado uma segunda chance. Não foi fácil, Percy teve que percorrer um longo caminho até chegar ali. Mas se ele pudesse escolher, faria tudo novamente se isso o trouxesse para aquele exato momento.

 **Fandom  
** Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan

 **Ship  
** Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson  
Jason Grace & Percy Jackson  
Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson  
Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace  
Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  
past Jason Grace/Piper Mclean  
past Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase  
Jason Grace/Leo Valdez

 **Personagens  
** Percy Jackson  
Nico di Angelo  
Annabeth Chase  
Jason Grace

 **Avisos  
** amizade, alma gêmeas, amor, Homossexualismo, angustia, bissexualismo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

 **Beta:** Sem beta

 **Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

Esse era o momento que Percy havia esperado. Depois de um longo tempo, tão longo que pareciam séculos, ele encontrava o lugar que havia procurado.

Ele não tinha certeza, sua busca havia começado em algum momento durante a guerra contra Gaia, ou provavelmente, muito antes disso, quando Percy havia colocado seus olhos pela primeira vez no garoto inocente e vulnerável, um órfão sobrevivente tanto quando ele, abandonado em um mundo de monstros e mitologia. Se não fosse seu coração disparar e suas mãos e pernas tremerem, mal o aguentando, ele teria perdido o momento, o instante necessário para que suas almas se tocassem, criando a conexão que os ligaria pelo resto de sua existência.

"Eu não quero que você vá." Percy disse enquanto abaixava o rosto, inalando o tão familiar aroma do pescoço do garoto de olhos escuros, pele morena oliva e cabelos cumpridos e negros que ele tanto amava.

Percy suspirou.

Ele era tão imaturo que não poderia entender o que acontecia mesmo que quisesse. Uma dor invisível palpitava em suas veias, algo que o incomodou durante metade de sua vida, sempre presente e insistente que ele pensava ser comum, mas que nada poderia remediar. A partida de Nico confirmou o vazio em seu peito que crescia e o que continuava a doer na mesma proporção. Então a dor aumentou e se expandiu até que ele não pudesse se manter em pé e não sobrasse muito de seu coração.

Ele lutou. Lutou com sua espada, seus punhos e qualquer outro artifício que tivesse. Lutou até que não pudesse mais. Entretanto, era tão simples. Esse buraco em seu peito onde seu coração deveria funcionar sem a ajuda externa, era uma necessidade já esquecida pelo mundo contemporâneo. Percy havia encontrado sua alma gêmea, o mais puro e primário amor, decidido pelo destino e uma vez que as almas se tocassem, nem os deuses poderiam separa-los.

Estava feliz, enfim. Havia alcançado o que precisava. Lá estava Percy com ele em seus braços, sem culpas ou arrependimentos, agarrado a cintura daquele destinado a ele. Cada minuto de espera havia valido a pena e vê-lo sorrindo feliz e sem preocupações era o que Percy poderia pedir aos deuses.

O garoto em seus braços sorriu para ele, devolvendo o afago. Percy se sentiu aquecido por dentro, algo cálido em seu estômago que percorria seu corpo e parava em seu coração, agora, inteiro. Percebia que com seus trinta e poucos anos e barba por fazer, se divertia, rindo de si mesmo e talvez também do deus que os observava com um olhar reprovador.

Ele não se importava se o mundo os condenasse e não se intimidava pela aura negra de Hades. E, pela primeira vez, Percy não sentia medo ou incertezas sobre o futuro. Ele segurava no rosto de seu amado e acariciava a pele atrás de sua nuca, já sabendo o que aquele gesto fazia com o garoto. Era como se estivessem sozinhos e sabia, era o que deveria ter sido desde o inicio.

"Eu voltarei antes que você perceba." O garoto sussurrou de volta a ele, antes de se levantar, segurando o gemido que teimava em querer sair de boca rosada e inchada de seus beijos.

"Já estou com saudade." Percy disse sorrindo, finalmente, lhe soltando e mordendo os lábios e os lambendo, algo que sempre fazia as pernas do garoto tremerem.

O garoto, agora quase adulto, suspirou. Era uma pura e doce tortura, mas ele tinha negócios inacabados. Se levantou e sem escolha, segurou na mão de Hades, observando a imagem se distorcer até que somente a lembrança de Percy restasse, se dissipando diante de seus olhos. Mas ele sorria. Sorria porque não acreditava como o destino poderia ser tão irônico. De qualquer forma, não era importante. Haviam lhe concedido uma segunda chance e ele iria fazer cada segundo valer a pena.

Se eles pudessem escolher, fariam tudo novamente se isso os trouxesse para aquele exato momento.


	2. Deveria ter lutado

**Deveria ter te amado**  
 **Parte III da Serie Deveria**

 _by_ **Accohen**

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas o enredo aqui escrito.  
 **  
Sinopse:** Percy sorria. Ele se considerava um cara de sorte. Havia feito todas as escolhas erradas, possíveis e imagináveis, e ainda assim, o destino havia lhe dado uma segunda chance. Não foi fácil, Percy teve que percorrer um longo caminho até chegar ali. Mas se ele pudesse escolher, faria tudo novamente se isso o trouxesse para aquele exato momento.

 **Fandom  
** Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan

 **Ship  
** Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson  
Jason Grace & Percy Jackson  
Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson  
Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace  
Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  
past Jason Grace/Piper Mclean  
past Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase  
Jason Grace/Leo Valdez

 **Personagens  
** Percy Jackson  
Nico di Angelo  
Annabeth Chase  
Jason Grace

 **Avisos  
** amizade, alma gêmeas, amor, Homossexualismo, angustia, bissexualismo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

 **Beta:** Sem beta

 **Capítulo 2 –** **Deveria ter lutado**

Nico caia do céu.

Ele descia em direção ao chão, descontrolado, através das sombras feito um meteorito flamejante e com uma pancada barulhenta, pousou, despencando com a estátua de Athena Paternos ainda presa a ele, balançando a terra e todo o resto a seu redor.

Deus! Sua situação não poderia ser pior. Ele achava que tinha quebrado alguma coisa.

Ajoelhado e com suas roupas em farrapos, Nico se segurou para não vomitar. Ele agarrou a grama e abraçou o estômago, se apoiando na estátua com os olhos fechados ao sentir o mundo girar. Suas feridas tão pouco o ajudavam, suas pernas e braços latejavam, seus músculos protestavam com a menor tentativa de movimento enquanto sua respiração saia falhada.

Gemendo, quase não aguentou o peso do próprio corpo. Por isso, continuou ali, parado. Ele tinha sorte por chegar até ali, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente onde estava e muito menos o paradeiro de seus companheiros, mas a terra que o guiara até ali lhe confirmava; ele se localizava em algum lugar ao norte de Nova York, perto do acampamento meio-sangue. Esperava que tivesse chegado á tempo de impedir que os romanos e gregos destruissem o acampamento, ainda que tudo o que Nico quisesse fosse se deitar e dormir.

Ele não podia.

Não entendia o que o movia, mas sabia que algo aconteceria em breve. Estava tão perto de vencer, quase podia sentir a benção dos deuses. Entretanto, ele tinha que se mover, precisava continuar. Só mais um passo.

Abriu os olhos e retraiu o gemido de dor. Havia luz, tanta luz que não podia enxergar nada além do clarão que o cegava. Piscou os olhos e logo veio a nitidez; ouviu sons de espadas, gritos e gemidos de dor.

Se deparou com seu maior pesadelo.

Gaia, a cruel mãe terra, se levantava fluida e resplandecente pelo solo. Ela se sentava em seu trono de terra no topo da colina meio-sangue, observando a terra molhada tremer e engolir tudo o que estivesse a sua volta. Com o semblante calmo e piedoso, reluzia ofuscante sob a luz do sol como se os feixes de luz existem somente para satisfazê-la. Sua beleza era de tal forma que Nico não poderia descrever se lhe perguntassem.

Eles estavam perdidos.

Não importava o que fizessem; ainda que os dois acampamentos trabalhassem em conjunto, Gaia estava prestes a despertar em poucos segundos, sem contar os gigantes a serem derrotados.

Mas, não. Não era Gaia que o preocupava. No momento, Percy, que estava encurralado por um dos gigantes, era o que o afligia.

Polybotes se aproximava decidido do filho de Poseidon, o descendente de seu maior inimigo. Possuía uma lança que brilhava feito o mar mais negro que Nico já havia visto; uma lança tão fina e com tanto veneno que nem mesmo a água mais pura poderia curar.

"Oh! Perseus Jackson! Tenho certeza que mamãe vai ficar tão feliz como se fosse o próprio Poseidon preso à minha lança." O gigante disse animado, brandindo a lança e arrancando arvores e tudo mais o que estivesse em sua frente.

Percy tentava se defender da forma que podia; tinha um dos braços quebrado, caído ao lado do corpo e o outro que tremia, segurava a fiel espada Contracorrente. O semideus se arrastava para trás com as pernas bambas, forçando o corpo a obedecê-lo, sem desgrudar os olhos da enorme lança que estava a sua frente, preste a fatia-lo e sem saída, o único caminho era o precipício as suas costas.

Nico tinha certeza, Percy morreria como um verdadeiro herói e depois de tanto esforço, ele não podia deixar que Percy se sacrificasse, quase sentindo o fio da vida do semideus se esvair em frente a seus olhos.

Isso não aconteceria enquanto Nico estivesse vivo.

"Percy! Atrás de você!" Nico rugiu, se levantando do chão e se soltando de Athena Paternos.

Ele só tinha uma chance e não iria falhar.

No final, seria uma decisão fácil. O problema era seu egoísmo. Nico precisava desse momento, um ultimo vislumbre do rosto de Percy antes de se o rosto angustiado e surpreso de Percy, angular e tenso, negando, pedindo para Nico não fazer aquilo. Viu acusação, também, mas sabia que Percy o perdoaria.

Eles não precisavam de palavras, ambos sabiam qual seria o fim.

Nico não precisou mais do que aquele momento para chamar a atenção do gigante. Essa seria a sua ultima chance; viajaria atrás das sombras e faria o certo. Ele não falharia. Então, deixando o ar entrar devagar, foi engolido pelas sombras, assumindo o lugar do amigo e o jogando para longe do gigante, recebendo o golpe final.

Dessa vez ele não iria escapar, pensou sorrindo de sua sorte.

Caiu ao chão gemendo e olhou para o céu iluminado e livre de nuvens enquanto levava as mãos a ferida no meio de seu peito, sentindo em sua boca um gosto metálico e uma dor aguda no lugar que deveria estar seu coração. Mas não havia mais nada lá, apenas um grande buraco e a dor que se derramava sobre seus membros mais rápido do que ele podia processar, até que somente o entorpecimento restasse. Era a simples e pura paralisação de seu corpo.

Ouviu vozes também, sons estranhos e ecos como se seu ouvidos estivessem tapados. Tudo parecia mais calmo e simples, só lhe restava relaxar e deixar que a morte o levasse. Não haveria dor ou angustia, apenas o silencio que ele por tanto tempo havia desejado.

Essa sensação Nico conhecia bem. Não havia nada a temer e até gostava de seu manto suave. Mas nada era tão fácil e se ele pudesse, estaria franzindo o cenho, pois podia escuta-lo, ouviu um rugido, como o de um animal ferido em sua busca por conforto e soube, não o deixariam ir sem uma boa luta. Em seguida, uma mão quente estava pressionando seus ferimentos e sussurrando palavras que ele não podia compreender, não completamente. Se esforçou e piscou os olhos, sua visão estava embasada, mas ele pode enxergar um garoto com cabelos cumpridos e olhos verdes, alguém que insistia em não lhe deixar descansar e contra a sua vontade, a realidade voltou a ele.

Dor e solidão lhe abateram quando Nico pode entender o que acontecia. Ele reconhecia a voz, era Percy Jackson tentando reanima-lo.

Nico não esperava por isso.

Não mesmo.

"Nico! Aguente firme. Eu vou te tirar dessa." A voz sussurrada tremia, descompassada, mas não deixava de ser decidida.

Ele piscou os olhos novamente e viu Percy chorando por ele.

Ninguém antes havia chorado por ele.

Nico sentia que devia se sentir emocionado, mas era tarde demais. Ele gostaria de poder lutar e dizer tudo o que sempre quis. Ainda que tivesse forças, não seria justo com ele e nem com Percy.

Nico não iria destruir o que tinha sobrado de suas vidas. Percy tinha uma namorada e talvez ainda pudesse ter o seu final feliz.

"Não faça isso." Sussurrou cansado e com dor ao fechar os olhos. "É hora de ir."

Sorriu por fim. Finalmente poderia ter o seu repouso.

"Eu não vou deixar." Percy falou calmo, numa frieza que Nico apenas havia visto no campo de batalha.

"Você não pode me salvar."

Nico já podia sentir sua alma ser puxada para onde ela pertencia e o mundo parecia desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

Essa era a verdade. Morrer era fácil, o difícil era viver em meio a tanta dor e sofrimento, mas tudo ficaria bem agora que seu vínculo com os vivos se dissolvia. Ainda assim, ele sentia cada tentativa inútil de Percy. Sentiu o calor de Percy, pressionando, tentando parar o sangramento. Sentiu também o gosto de Ambrosia, uma boca junto a sua e ar entrando em seus pulmões em colapso e, por fim, a água rastejar por sua pele em outra tentativa de estancar a ferida.

Nada funcionou.

Nico teve vontade de segurar nos braços de Percy e fazê-lo parar.

Tremendo, sorriu débil e fraco para Percy. Depois de sua curta vida e de tantas batalhas e desentendimentos, Nico perdoava tudo o que Percy havia feito a ele, pois cada sentimento doloroso e cada ferida aberta não significava nada diante da imensidão do ciclo da vida. Ele se perdoava também. Havia fugido por tanto tempo, mas agora entendia. Tinha amigos, até mesmo Annabeth parecia se importar o suficiente com ele. Estava conformado com sua partida e gostaria de dizer tudo isso a Percy; que ele desejava que Percy fosse feliz ao lado de Annabeth, mas suas forças tinham se esgotado. Manter os olhos abertos e o pulmão funcionando era feito com uma dor que Nico não pensava ser capaz de sentir.

No fim, ele iria morrer, mas Percy Jackson sobreviveria e venceria a batalha por eles e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Nico fechou os olhos permanentemente.

Ele morria com a consciência limpa, vendo o rosto de quem ele mais amava. Sua morte não seria em vão.

.

.

.

 **Antes que vocês saiam correndo daqui, preciso me explicar.**

 **Para quem leu os livros e não percebeu é, que na minha opinião, faltou alguma coisa. A batalha final foi facil, ninguém morreu, não ouve tristeza e muito menos perdas. E é só eu que acho que o Nico deveria ter morrido e que o poder da Reyna apareceu de forma miraculosa? Não me entendam errado, eu amo o Nico, depois do Percy ele é meu personagem favorito, mas eu senti que Nico deveria morrer, ele nunca conseguiria fazer aquela travessia sozinho.**

 **Bem, não se preocupe. O Nico vai voltar, talvez não da forma que vocês esperam. Espero que vocês continuem me acompanhando e me digam a opinião de vocês. Eu adoraria ler cada uma delas.**

 **Até a próxima.^^**


End file.
